Salah Paham?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hanya kesalahpahaman? Namun kenapa akibatnya jadi begini? Rush plot story of mine.


**A/N:**

Iseng mengisi waktu sebelum mengerjakan laporan. _Rush plot!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_presents_

_._

_._

.

**Salah Paham?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Gelap yang ia tangkap. Kepala yang terasa berat membuat dirinya mendesah. Kembali ia memejamkan mata sembari memijit pelipis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batinnya.

Sejenak ia menghela napas, lantas membuka mata dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun ternyata tubuhnya pun terasa susah digerakkan. Wanita itu berusaha mencari alasan untuk tahu apa yang menahan tubuhnya. Seketika netra akuamarin itu membelalak.

Seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dilihat dari ujung jari hingga siku, sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah tangan laki-laki. Ia meneguk ludah kasar, lelucon macam apa ini? Apa ada seseorang yang membawanya ke masa depan, di mana ia telah bersuami?

Jelas tidak mungkin.

Memberanikan diri, wanita itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau?" pekiknya tanpa tertahan.

Yang ia tunjuk sontak membuka mata. Saling menatap dalam kebingungan. Keheningan yang mencekam hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum keduanya berteriak, "_Aaarrghhhhhh_!"

…

Suasananya benar-benar mencekam. Para manusia di sekeliling mereka bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi. Namun tak ada yang berani menggadaikan nyawa mereka demi mendapat sebuah jawaban. Beberapa kemudian memilih menyingkir lantaran aura gelap mulai tampak di sekitar kedua orang yang tengah berhadapan tersebut.

"Jangan di sini!"

Si laki-laki berujar singkat sebelum berdiri dan menatap wanita itu seolah berkata, "Ikut aku!"

Bagai dikomando, sang wanita menurut.

Sepanjang perjalanan keluar apartemen mereka diam. Cemas dan gelisah merasuki keduanya. Padahal biasanya suara ribut selalu terdengar jika mereka berada pada jarak dekat. Saling bertukar argumen dan bersilat lidah.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" lirih wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. Lirikan dari kawan bicaranya tak membuat ia menoleh.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, Yamanaka?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. Pandangannya terpaku pada tanah hingga nyaris menabrak tiang listrik di hadapan. Beruntung Kiba, laki-laki itu, menariknya.

"Hati-hati!"

Ino terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, bukan hanya sebab ditarik mendadak oleh Kiba, melainkan kini pria itu tengah memeluknya.

Napas Kiba hangat saat mengenai ubun-ubun wanita itu.

"I-Inuzuka?"

Kiba menunduk, menatap mata akuamarin Ino. Awalnya tatapan yang ia tujukan tajam, hendak menghardik kecerobohan wanita itu. Namun, berubah melembut, iris kayu jatinya seperti tertarik dalam kubangan air danau yang jernih.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sontak pria itu melepas pelukannya. Terbilang mendadak hingga Ino nyaris jatuh terduduk. Beruntung lagi tangannya sigap menangkap lengan Ino.

"Sudah kubilang _kan_, hati-hati!" desahnya.

Mengingat kondisi Ino yang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, membuat Kiba memutuskan untuk membawa wanita itu ke taman. Di sana keduanya duduk dengan pikiran masih berkecamuk. Ino khususnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Mau kuingatkan?"

Ino mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. Wajahnya memerah pekat. Nyaris Kiba tertawa jika saja pertahanannya tidak cukup kuat.

"Jadi kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi semalam atau tidak?"

Terdiam sejenak, Ino mengangguk. Jelas terpaksa, dan ia harus siap menanggung malu jika kejadian semalam memang benar-benar seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik agar kau tidak salah sangka lagi."

…

"_Ki … ba …."_

"_Bertahanlah Ino!"_

_Kiba mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya kalimat itu ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan jika wanita cantik ini bergelayut manja padanya, dengan dada menekan-nekan lengannya. Ya Tuhan, siapa sangka tugasnya untuk menggerebek sebuah tempat hiburan malam berakhir dengan wanita ini menyiksanya. Sungguh, jika diberi tawaran, Kiba lebih baik mengejar gembong narkoba yang membawa pistol daripada harus dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti ini._

"_Uhm … kau wangi … hiks …."_

"_Wangi apanya!" umpat Kiba dalam hati._

_Jelas-jelas ia belum mandi sejak sore gara-gara mempersiapkan penggerebekan transaksi obat terlarang bersama timnya di divisi narkoba._

_Kiba bersyukur begitu melihat pintu apartemen Ino._

"_Di mana kuncimu?"_

_Kiba berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik pada gundukan yang menyembul menggoda di balik gaun hitam Ino. Putih, mulus, terlihat kenyal, ng …._

"_Sial! Di mana kunci apartemenmu, Yamanaka?"_

_Kali ini Kiba berteriak, tidak peduli jika tetangga mereka mendengar._

"_A-aku meninggalkannya di- di rumah Sakura."_

_Kiba mengumpat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi dengan tangannya yang bebas. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau … Kiba membawa wanita itu tidur di apartemennya._

_Memilih cepat bergerak, demi keselamatan kejantanannya, ia menggendong tubuh ramping Ino dan berjalan menuju apartemennya._

_Selama itu ia berusaha tetap fokus pada langkah kaki._

"_Kiba … kau tampan hihihi …."_

_Kiba memutar bola mata. Seandainya saja Ino sedang sadar, yang akan dikatakan kepadanya justru berkebalikan. Setan mesumlah, anjing gilalah, apa pun yang sebenarnya tak pernah digubris oleh Kiba._

_Pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan Ino di sana. Namun saat akan pergi, Ino menarik tangannya._

"_Jangan pergi," rayu wanita itu._

"_Kenapa Yamanaka? Kau mau aku tidur denganmu?"_

_Ada seringai terpampang di bibir Kiba, taringnya muncul seakan menantang. Tanpa disangka, Ino dengan muka meronanya menganggukkan kepala. Mata hijau piasnya menatap sendu dan giginya menggigit bibir bawah. Semua itu membuat Kiba harus berjuang untuk bernapas._

"_Sabar Kiba, wanita bodoh ini sedang mabuk." ucap Kiba pada diri sendiri._

_Namun, semakin ditarik, Ino semakin bergelayut kencang. Hingga tanpa aba-aba menarik Kiba ke arahnya. Keduanya terjatuh di ranjang. Kiba dengan instingnya segera sadar, ia mendarat di mana._

_Sial, itu lembut sekali, wangi pula, benar-benar membuat tubuhnya gerah._

_Ayolah, Kiba itu masih perjaka. Separah apa pun kemesumannya, itu hanya sebatas visual. Menonton, mengintip, tak pernah benar-benar melepaskan hasratnya pada wanita sembarangan karena prinsipnya adalah, bercinta dengan orang yang ia cintai. Titik. Terserah teman-temannya di divisi narkoba meledeknya perjaka ting-ting._

"_Ngh …."_

_Apa itu? Apa Ino sedang mendesah? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi memang begitu. Kiba melirik wajah sang wanita yang malah memejamkan mata sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Berniat meyakinkan pendengarannya, Kiba mulai nekat. Diremasnya perlahan, payudara kiri Ino dan …._

"_Mmmhh …."_

_Ternyata benar, itu suara desahan Ino. Demi apa pula Kiba sampai melakukan hal konyol demi mendapat jawaban pertanyaan konyol._

"_Kau yakin, Yamanaka?"_

_Ino terlihat mengangguk. Kiba lantas mendekati wanita itu untuk berbisik di telinganya, "Kau mau tidur denganku?"_

_Kembali anggukan kepala Kiba dapatkan sebagai jawaban, kali ini ditambah rona merah yang kian pekat di wajah Ino._

_Kiba menyeringai. Serangan pertama adalah lumatan pada bibir Ino._

…

"Cukup!" teriak Ino.

Wanita itu bahkan menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Kiba mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Belum selesai," ujarnya.

Ino menggeleng lebih keras. Wajahnya sudah mampu mengalahkan kepiting rebus, membuat Kiba tetawa dalam hati.

"Cukup, Inuzuka!" lirihnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Kiba sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana.

Hening sejenak antara keduanya. Hanya teriakan anak-anak yang bermain di taman menjadi penetral suasana. Pikiran Ino benar-benar kalut, seperti tengah terjadi perang di sana.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bercinta dengan Inuzuka!" teriaknya dalam hati.

"_Aku bercinta dengan polisi mesum itu!"_

"_Setidaknya dia tampan."_

"_Tapi dia mesum! Anjing mesum!"_

"_Minta saja dia tanggung jawab, kalau tidak mau, laporkan pada atasannya."_

"_Aku yang memintanya, bukan dia memerkosaku."_

"_Ya, pakai cara kotor sekali-kali, toh dia memang melakukannya kan?"_

"_Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, dia musuh bebuyutanku."_

"_Aahh, akui sajalah, kau menyukainya!"_

"_Suka saja tak cukup."_

Suara-suara itu masih berdebat di kepala Ino.

"Yamanaka?"

"_Ahhh _iya! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

Ino mendelik pada Kiba yang tergelak.

"Kau tampak biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Kiba enteng.

"Me-menyukai a-apa?"

Mendadak Ino mengumpat diri sendiri dalam hati atas kebodohannya menanyakan hal yang justru akan membuatnya malu. Dan wanita itu benar-benar ingin menggali lubang, terus mengubur diri sendiri, saat dilihatnya Kiba bersiul sembari menunjuk dada dan bagian bawahnya.

"Ka-kau mesum, Inuzuka!"

Kiba tertawa, "Kau yang bertanya, aku hanya menjawab, Yamanaka!"

Ino mendesah lelah., "Bagaimana ini?"

Tak disangka, Kiba menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Hei_ …."

Ino menoleh. Tatapannya terpaku pada senyum lembut yang Kiba berikan padanya.

"Kau _kan _seorang dokter, kenapa tidak dicek saja? Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika memang kau hamil."

Mendengar kata terakhir membuat Ino kembali merona. Jantungnya berdegup saat berkata, "Masalahnya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Kiba mendengus, "Memangnya kau punya pilihan?"

Pria itu berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, hari ini _shift _siang."

Ada rasa nyeri yang Kiba rasakan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino.

…

Ino merasa gelisah. Seminggu setelah terakhir kali bertemu dengan Kiba, ia memutuskan pergi menemui Sakura yang masih _shift _pagi di rumah sakit. Semua yang Kiba katakan tentang kejadian malam itu terpaksa ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya, dengan tujuan agar Sakura mau membantunya melakukan cek kandungan. Awalnya Sakura terkejut, tetapi di akhir ia malah tertawa seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu. Menurut wanita berambut merah muda itu, Ino kualat atas ucapannya yang sering mengolok-olok Kiba dengan sebutan mesum. Pada akhirnya dengan bantuan Sakura, Ino melakukan USG transvaginal.

Kedua wanita itu terkejut, saat mendapati ternyata tidak ada perubahan apa pun pada rahim bahkan organ vital Ino. Sampai berulang kali dilakukan, hasilnya tetap tidak berbeda.

Ino meneguk ludah kasar.

"Kiba tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padamu!" dengus Sakura.

Wanita musim semi itu merasa kesal. Satu hal karena ia berharap Ino benar-benar hamil, jadi wanita keras kepala itu mau tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang disukai-tetapi tidak diakui-nya itu. Lain hal karena ia merasa Ino sangat bodoh dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau ini bodoh!" gertak Sakura.

Ino terdiam, tangannya sibuk meremas-remas tali kemeja.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, jika dia memang benar-benar melakukan itu padamu, kewanitaanmu akan terasa sakit esok harinya," lanjut Sakura.

"A-aku _kan _tidak tahu dia akan seiseng ini. Aku benar-benar panik dan seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura memijit pelipisnya. Ditatapnya wanita Yamanaka itu dengan saksama. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah di mata akuamarin yang biasanya berkilat jahil.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudah, kita makan _yuk_," ajaknya.

…

Sudah sebulan ini ia tidak melihat pria itu. Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya. Biasanya mereka akan berdiri di balkon pada sore hari, hanya demi saling melempar ejekan dan cemoohan. Wanita itu berjalan menuju balkon, sudah kelima kali dalam sesore ini, dan melongok pada balkon tetangganya yang masih sepi. Mendesah lelah, ia memutuskan duduk dan menyesap kopi.

Rasa bersalah menyeruak tatkala mengingat pria itu. Dan rasa penasaran tentang keberadaannya juga mendominasi. Mungkinkah pria itu pindah? Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf jika ia benar-benar pindah?

Mendadak jantungnya berdetak laju ketika melihat pintu balkon sebelah apartemennya terbuka. Senyum semringah menghiasi bibirnya sekejap sebelum tergantikan oleh garis tipis tanpa emosi. Napasnya memburu, dadanya terasa sesak saat ia dapati seorang wanita cantik keluar dari pintu balkon.

Wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Dari samping saja Ino mampu melihat, wajah putih ayu, terbingkai rambut gelap yang panjang dan sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin. Bibir sewarna persik tersenyum manis, menimbulkan kerutan pada kelopak yang membungkus mata berwarna perak.

"Hinata, masuklah, jangan terlalu lama di luar!"

Suara yang ia kenal menyambangi telinganya. Seakan hatinya terbuat dari kaca dan terjatuh hingga ambyar. Terlebih ketika dilihatnya sepasang tangan menyambut wanita itu masuk ke apartemen Kiba.

…

Sudah tiga jam ia duduk di sini, di atas sofa empuk yang mendadak terasa keras. Pikirannya berkelana pada sosok wanita di balkon Kiba sore tadi.

Ia mendengus, menertawai diri yang bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaan. Dan mengumpat pria mesum itu, yang memang ternyata seorang _player_.

Dadanya terasa sesak, hingga memaksa air matanya keluar. Lantas tekadnya kembali kuat, saat menyadari kesalahannya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Kiba atas segala tuduhannya pada pria itu, ya walaupun sebenarnya Kiba juga turut andil bersalah.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan hati yang dikuat-kuatkan. Ia merapal doa sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen Kiba.

Jantungnya mencelos saat pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan-meski terlambat mengakui- itu.

"Yamanaka?"

Dengan gemetar ia mengulurkan tangan. Dengan penuh paksaan ia tarik bibir membentuk senyuman.

"Maaf," ujarnya.

Kiba mengernyitkan dahi heran sebelum akhirnya paham akan maksud Ino. Kiba tertawa keras, lepas, berisik di telinga Ino dulu tetapi indah di telinga Ino sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar mengeceknya?"

Kiba memegang perutnya yang sakit, membiarkan Ino semakin kebingungan dengan uluran tangan yang belum berbalas.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, _eh_?"

Kiba tersenyum miring nan mengejek, membuat darah Ino seketika mendidih.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu _ha_? Ya memang _sih_, kuakui aku nyaris tergoda dengan tubuhmu yang _hot_ itu."

Wajah Ino kian pekat. Perlahan ia turunkan tangannya dan ia letakkan di sisi tubuh.

"Aku _gentleman _setengah malam itu, Yamanaka. Pelukan itu pun untuk menenangkanmu saja."

"Ta-tapi kau melepas pakaianku?"

Dilihatnya Kiba mengangguk, "Kubilang setengah malam, karena setengah malam sebelumnya aku brengsek."

Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah. Ia sudah siap menerima jika Ino mengamuk, tetapi yang ditemuinya hanya Ino yang mengangguk bingung. Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya pria itu menjedotkan kepala ke dinding.

"Masuklah!" ujarnya kemudian.

Ino hendak menolak, mengingat ada kekasih Kiba di dalam sana, tetapi belum sempat mengeluarkan penolakan, Kiba malah menarik tangannya.

"Berhenti bermesraan di sofaku, Uzumaki!"

Teriakan Kiba membuat Ino mendongak. Ia terkejut melihat wanita yang sore tadi berdiri di balkon Kiba, tengah duduk di pangkuan seorang pria berambut kuning.

"_Tsk_! Kau mengganggu saja, Kiba."

Sang wanita beranjak dan berpindah ke sofa, dengan wajah merona malu.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Sudah dikasih inap malah melonjak!"

Kiba menggerakkan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada kedua temannya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, ayo ke kamar Hinata!"

Pria kuning itu merangkul sang wanita dan berjalan ke kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, pria itu menoleh pada Ino dan mengedip, "Hati-hati Nona, Kiba itu buas!"

Dan sebelah sandal bulu terbang tepat mengenai pintu kamar yang telah tertutup.

"Jangan hiraukan!"

Ino bergeming. Apa yang terjadi di depannya tadi membuatnya bingung. Otaknya yang mampu menghapal sekian juta anatomi manusia, mendadak lemot.

"I-itu?" ia bertanya gugup.

"Temanku di divisi narkoba. Yang perempuan sahabat masa kecilku."

Ino mengangguk seolah paham, padahal kepalanya tengah bekerja keras mengolah infomasi yang terbilang mendadak ini.

"Ka-kau?" lanjut Ino, ia menoleh dengan gerakan kaku ke arah Kiba. Seketika menelan ludah gugup saat dilihatnya Kiba menyeringai.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Ino mundur, tetapi secepat kilat Kiba menahan tengkuk Ino dan menoleh, berbisik di telinga Ino, "Aku masih memikirkan cara lain untuk membuatmu mau menikah denganku."

Ino berdiri dan menatap horor pada pria itu.

"Kebetulan kamarku sedang dipakai Naruto, bagaimana kalau di kamarmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
